Past Secrets
by lily-kate
Summary: Martha finds out a secret from Jacks past. What is this and how will it affect her. Will they be able to get through it? An old fic of mine from a Fan Fic Competition.


Martha finds out a secret from Jacks past

**Martha finds out a secret from Jacks past. What is this and how will it affect her. Will they be able to get through it?**

MARTHA AND JACK STORYLINE:

Martha was excited; she was planning a candlelight dinner for Jack and couldn't wait until he arrived. It was their 2nd year anniversary and Martha had the best gift, she couldn't wait to blurt out the news.  
As Martha was arranging the cutlery, she heard the doorbell ring. Martha straightened her hair as she reached the door. She wanted to ensure she looked her best. Martha turned the doorknob and sighed, the identity behind the door couldn't be further from Jack Holden.  
Martha tried not to look rude or annoyed, "Hi" she greeted.  
The woman she saw behind the door appeared to be business like. Tall, blond hair, sophisticated outfit. Martha assumed she was selling something.  
" Um, I won't be needing to buy anything." Martha stated, looking at the businesswoman up and down.  
The businesswoman laughed, " No um actually I was looking for Jack Holden."  
" Oh." Martha realized, curious for her intention, " Here's not here right now."  
" But may I ask? Martha added, " Why?"  
The woman placed her hands in her pockets, " Well actually I used to know Jack. We were close and I have some news for him."  
Martha frowned, how close exactly were they, she wondered.  
" It's quite awkward saying this but I'm actually Jack's ex wife." The lady informed, pretending to assume Martha was his new girlfriend.  
Martha was taken back by the news. Never did Jack mention he had an ex wife.  
" And er.. judging from your reaction, you didn't know." The woman said, fidgeting with her fingers, " This makes things uncomfortable. I think I'd better go." She grabbed a business card from her pocket and handed it to Martha.  
Martha tried not to scowl at her as she took the business card, "Maybe you do."  
The woman took off. Martha closed the door. Her perfect candlelight dinner was ruined.

" So did you see Martha?" Corey had asked on the phone. Little did she know how close he actually was. He had heard the whole conversation.  
" Sure did." The lady answered, still having wide grin on her face from Martha's reaction.  
" And did you talk to Jack Holden?" Corey questioned.  
" He wasn't home." The businesswoman informed.  
" Darn police work." Corey commented, having a smirk on his face.  
" I can't wait to see Martha." Corey continued with an excited tone, " Do I have plans for her."  
The businesswoman laughed, " Believe me, I got plans to sweep Jack boy off his feet as well."

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

" Your late." Martha said coldly when opening the door for Jack.  
" I'm really sorry." Jack apologized when walking into the room.  
" Sorry for what?" Martha said in a low voice, " Maybe your sorry that you somehow forgot to tell me you had an ex-wife."  
Jack flinched at Martha's accusation, " An ex-wife? What made you think I had an ex-wife?" Jack shook his head.  
" Don't you lie to me." Martha scowled, " After all we been through, I deserve the truth."  
" I am not lying." Jack said sincerely, " I have no ex-wife."  
Martha looked doubtful, " Then explain to me why this afternoon, I had a mysterious lady on my doorstep telling me she was."  
Jack blinked innocently at Martha, " You did? What did she look like?"  
Martha gave Jack a warning glance, " Well basically she was a Paris Hilton business Barbie version."  
" Oh." Jack realized, suddenly realizing the possible identity.  
" This may refresh your memory." Martha retrieved the business card from her pocket and handed it to Jack.  
Jack read the name on the business card ' Ashley Sims.' He had guessed the correct person.  
Jack took a deep breath and composed himself, " I knew her in high school. Yes, we used to date." Jack had said, answering Martha's question, " And we did marry, kind of."  
Martha narrowed her eyes, " Kind of?" What kind of answer is that, Martha thought disapprovingly.  
" Well it wasn't legal. It couldn't have been we were only 15."  
A chill shivered down Martha's spine. Her instincts told her Jack was telling the truth "Really?"  
" I swear." Jack answered genuinely, crossing his heart. Jack came towards Martha and hugged her.  
" They why would she call herself your ex-wife?" Martha wondered, wanting to give Ashley a piece of her mind..  
Jack shuddered, " She must be up to something."  
Martha nodded, " She wants you back that's what." And there's no way in hell, she's going to get away with it, Martha thought. She knew Ashley told her she was an ex-wife to stir the pot and as far as Martha was concerned; she was going to kick Ashley's butt.

Martha decided to let her present wait.

NEXT DAY:

Jack made an appointment with Ashley. He wanted to sort things out and make himself clear he was in love with another woman.

" Jack." Ashley greeted with a smile on her face.  
" Ashley." Jack replied, unenthusiastically.  
" It's been a long time." Ashley commented, impressed with Jack growing progress. Who can blame me? She though mischievously, majority of girls would find Jack attractive.  
" Yeah, it's been awhile." Jack answered, wanting to cut to the chase, " So you had news for me?"  
" Oh that can wait." Ashley replied, waving her hands, " We have so much goss to catch up on."  
Jack rolled his eyes, " I'm not here for a social call. I want to know why you're here."  
Ashley ignored Jack, " So you got a girlfriend? I saw her yesterday. Where is she now?" Ashley asked in a high-pitched voice. She needed to get the news, so that she could text Corey.  
Jack groaned, Ashley wasn't going to give up, " Yes I moved on." Jack remarked, hoping that Ashley would get the hint. " And Martha is at home by herself right now."  
Ashley grinned; she got the answer she needed. Ashley took her mobile out of her pocket, and secretly texted her message. Her plan was in action.

Corey heaved a deep breath, trying to contain his excitement. Martha is in for quite a shock, he thought mischievously. He was determined, willing and ready for give Martha the time of her life. Or should he say grab Martha to rock his world. Corey smiled; his plan was the only way to have Martha in his arms again. Forever.  
Corey was hiding himself in the closet. In one way, he thought it was silly to hide himself there but he knew when Martha opened the closet; he could easily grab her.  
Suddenly, Corey heard his mobile vibrate. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and read the message, "Martha home alone."  
Corey finally got the all clear. Now he had to wait for Martha to open the closet.

Martha had no clue that her life was about to be in danger. She felt paranoid that Jack was seeing Ashley right now. The thought of Ashley grabbing her witchy glaws, and working her magical charms on Jack made her sick. Martha couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see Ashley now. Martha went to the closet to grab her jacket.

" Well." Corey said grabbing Martha by the neck, " Isn't this a surprise?"  
Martha stared at Corey, unable to believe what she was seeing. She started to panic.  
Corey gave a wide smile, "Yes darling we are going for a little trip." Martha struggled with all her might but couldn't escape.  
" It's good I took those gym lessons," Corey said smartly, " Otherwise I couldn't hold you."  
Martha gasped, " Wha..What are you doing here?"  
Corey gave an evil laugh, " To declare my love of course. You and I, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."  
Martha looked horrified at the suggestion. She tried to scream.  
" Don't worry you'll get used to it." Corey said covering Marthas mouth, " Now let's go."

" I don't think so." Jack said suddenly, seeing Corey at the doorway, " You are under arrest."  
Corey gulped and turned a shade of red. Behind Jack was Ashley.  
Corey stared at Ashley angrily, " I told you not to bring him here."  
Ashley took out her ID from her jacket and showed it to Corey.  
" You mean?" Corey said, staring at the ID  
Ashley nodded smiling at his reaction, " Yes I'm a private investigator and I must say, you have been a very naughty boy."  
Corey shook his head, how could he have been such a fool? Ashley was smart she made sure at all times she was within her acting role. With experience she knew people like Corey would at times check her progress, which was why she called Jack her ex-girlfriend. She needed to gain Corey's trust. Ashley wasn't focused on winning Jack back. She was over him.  
Jack grabbed his handcuffs and placed them on Corey, " Looks like you got a long jail term buddy." Ashley helped Jack keep Corey stable.

NEXT DAY:

Martha had tried her 2nd attempt at preparing a candlelight dinner. Luckily this time around, things for perfect.  
" I can't believe Ashley turned out to be a private investigator." Martha laughed, filling her glass with champagne, " I was convinced she was the ex girlfriend out for revenge."  
Jack took a glass and smiled, " So did I, but then she showed me her ID and explained the full story."  
Martha secretly grinned, " She was a really good actress, are you sure she didn't win you back?"  
Jack stared at Martha. Gee, she can be so cynical, he thought.  
" Just kidding." Martha replied, grinning at Jack's reaction. She trusted Jack and knew he would never betray her.  
Jack filled his glass with champagne, " So you said you had a present for me?"  
Martha widely smiled, the gift wasn't exactly material.  
" Yes." Martha gave a secret smile, " We have a baby on the way. I'm pregnant." Martha announced.  
Jack couldn't ask for anything better. He had been discussing having children for Martha for a while.  
" Well then." Jack holding his glass of champagne unable to hide his grain, " This calls for a toast." Jack and Martha clinked their glasses together.

THE END


End file.
